User talk:PandoraStar411
Welcome to my talk page! :3 Feel free to ask me anything, give me out tips for this wikia and etc. Welcome Hi, welcome to the PandoraStar411! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hexus Alberona.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Not Happening Canon character relatives are prohibited here. Hikari needs to be changed up big time, with a name change, or the page is getting deleted. Get it done by tomorrow, please. Failure to do so will come with ramifications. Don't bring this sort of nonsense on this wiki, Pandora. And Hexus was deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I am just straight up deleting the Alberona pages now. This is absurd. Get it together. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) No romantic relationships with canon characters, they can be old friends or rivals if you want though (For example, my main, Sanjo, was rivals with Laxus in the past). Also, do not pair canon characters together in your stories either unless they are explicitly confirmed like Bisca & Alzack. (Someone actually tried this with Lucy and Loke in like July, it was retarded.) Next, no family relations to canon characters, don't try it. That about sums that up. 18:29:41 Sun Actually, you're supposed to speak to Perchan on matters of Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer stuff. 19:59:59 Sun Answer Heya! I couldn't reply soon enough because our internet had a problem and shut down for a month. Sure! You can use Gemstone Magic! :) ' Cattleya12:' All hail the Brony God! ' 09:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You've been here for a few months, you've got 50 + edits, sure, why not. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Refer to my above message. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You don't need a Dragon Slayer. Hell you don't even need any Slayers. Just use regular magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I need to know what Nature and Shape you want to have for the color Pink for clarification, just re-read the Color Magic page, and look at the Slate Grey mage's use of the magic for an example Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) the Nature of the color is basically the effect it would have in the world i.e. Slate Grey's Nature is Defensive, therefore Slate Grey blocks and defends from attacks & Cinnabar's Nature is Gaseous & Vaporizing, therefore Cinnabar appears as a gas and (more or less) destroys what it comes into contact with I would suggest for Pink, in the Shape of Hearts and Roses, have a Nature of something like Sensory Augmentation (the ability to alter someone's senses or emotions) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Wanted to say I really like your characer Fuka :) True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) well, the Dullahan siblings are traveling the world, so they could cross paths with Reina somewhere along the way though I don't know what sort of conflict would drive the story (I don't really know how to write romance-y things) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I kije here ti ac\tuakky. So what are you gonaa make a story with them? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) why not write with someone I heard it makes it easier True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:34, September 19, 2013 (UTC) well Not sure if I can help you because I have no characters from the ft guild but let me know if i can True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) well, they're not twins (Thane's older by 2 years) but yeah, that idea should work out just fine (to start) what happens next we'll have to figure out when we get there, lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Fanon_Wiki:Rules The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Naw. You asked for a link to the rules last time you messaged me and I forgot about it, so there you go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message, make your character and then post the link on the Demon Hunter Guild Page so I can see if him or her is fit for the guild. Howl Sorry, I'm pretty sure the other message didn't go through. Make your character and post this link on the Demon Hunter Guild Page so I can evaluate him or her. Howl1234 (talk) 00:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Howl First, sure, you can make a princess. Second, how many Slayers DO you have? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:16, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I forgot for a sec, but just make your own page called "Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Pandora)" or something. Das how it works. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I've got four stories on collab with a friend and my own solo story in writing. :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Pegasus Pics so all the pics I have for Pegasus are include Auriga, but here they are of course I have it so that Auriga opens a "False Gate" for Pegasus, so that could have some effect Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) sure that'd be good, just so you know I won't be able to help too much on the CS pages today, I've got a ton of homework to do (all for one class!) so I won't be on much longer today, I'm just gonna get an idea I had today started, then I'm gonna have to get back to work on my assignments (college is so much work...) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RP I'm willing to do an RP with you. I think it might be interesting. My character is Eugene Woodland. he's a Fairy Tail mage. I think it might be interesting if you RP'd as Mako Tachibana because they both use swords and know martial arts. They're guildmates as well. One more reason I thought it'd be interesting is that they have opposite personalities. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:22, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, although I didn't know there were any other types of RPs besides one in story form. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, how do you want to start it? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) 1-2. For plot, I'm not entirely sure but I know how to start it. I got the idea from Sword Art Online. Mako could be finishing a job and heading back into town. Then, a group of bandits ambush her and right then Eugene who apparantly was in the area finds them and beats them up. After getting back to the guild hall, she's surprised that Eugene is in the same guild. (Because of his ninja ability, it's normally hard to notice his existance) 3. It might be nice to pair them up 4. The idea I have for a title is 'Sword and Key' (any other ideas?) Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) That all sounds good. Now let's get this started! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll do it Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I've started the story. sorry I wrote that much. and if you think that Mako was OOC, you can change some parts. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, since it is a story, it would be part of the same section. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Now just go for it! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) If you wanted to do that, you should have said so in the beginning. It's already in 3rd person. Anyway, If I did the entire chapter, it wouldn't be much of a RP would it? but I do know of a way to do the seperate POV thing if you still want to do it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:25, October 10, 2013 (UTC) And for the romance aspect of this. We only have one problem, we need to figure ot a way to get it through Eugene's thick skull. It's possible that he's more oblivious than Natsu. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I did the first chapter since it was pretty short. The next chapter should start with Mako coming back to the guild hall. As for the POV but, I think it'd be a bit confusing going back and forth between POVs. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm starting to wonder if even that'll work. But I caan make him. heehee Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, you should try posting. And you said you needed help with spells? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP. Start with Mako coming back to the guild hall. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Eugene is already aquantid with Natsu and such so I'll change that part Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:48, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I believe it is your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, chapter 2 is about how Mako returns to the guild hall and is surprised that Eugene is in the guild as well. Maybe this chapter talks about how they get to know each other through swordsmanship or martial arts. Is she confident in that? As well as through talking. Then at the end, they take a job. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Your turn now. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:09, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I posted. Sorry, I didn't see your message before hand so I already ended the fight. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we continue from the current scene for a bit before we transition to them becoming partners? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's your choice since it's your to post. But we should cover what happens after that fight. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you can type how shocked Mako became in the difference in skill and then she could see Eugene training or something. that could be the trigger to the talk scene Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, go for it! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) You still there? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) It's still your turn on the RP you know, but if you're busy or don't have an idea yet that's fine, Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) You still there? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 01:02, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Pandora, the levels of your Gemstone Mages are a tad to high, which makes them a tad too powerful. My magic has restrictions. The levels had to be 9 and below. Sorry. I made an oath to follow the rules. Overpowered mages are not allowed here. Sorry if this offends you. ' Cattleya12:' All hail the Brony God! ' You're supposed to ''ask me to make a Lost Magic. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Gotta work on that wordin' den. It's no problem. And sure, you can do that, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) No problemo. :3 ' Cattleya12:' All hail the Brony God! ' Color Magic hey, just asking how the character you were gonna have use Color Magic is going? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) sounds interesting wasn't trying to rush you, just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten or something lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) If they were involved PRIOR to the Light Team engaging Oracion Seis, then that would have been okay. Perhaps like a preliminary team who were defeated by the Oracion Seis for being too weak - therefore they identified the potential of the six Dark Mages. Otherwise, they can't be directly involved with the canon characters and their fight against the Oracion Seis. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) RP Sorry to bother, but are you still there? If you want, I think I can start the next chapter of the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:37, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I noticed that you used one of my spirits (Gladius) and used it as your own on your character, and it bothers me. Please remove it. LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:19, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Celestial Spirit I was thinking on making a Celestial Spirit and wondered if your OC would like to be the Celestial Mage for him or her? SilverLeo17 (talk) 23:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Im stuck between two spirts; Phoenix and Grus the Crane. Which would you perfer to have? SilverLeo17 (talk) 05:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) May i please use Protection Magic? Wendy (talk) 15:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could use your Snow Dragon Slayer MAgic but for a second generation for a real snow dragon who was forcily turn into a human but doesn't remember or knows it and put the dragon lacrima into himself. If ôssible of course. Will4race (talk) 03:24, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Saphir Guild Can Gregory join the Saphir Guild? I do have a idea how he'd know of this guid, maybe he'd overheard and that the guild needs new member. A friend once told Gregory is have friends is better then being alone. So, maybe he'd chooses this one to check out if having friends is not such a bad idea. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:00, September 2, 2018 (UTC))